Kuroshitsuji: Felidae
by Skullfrost
Summary: <html><head></head>Meet Raven, a city stray, as she is taken in by the butler of a young Earl. This cat isn't what she seems, however, and harbors some strange abilities... such as speech, and the fact that the young Earl won't even show a hint of allergy. Follow Raven and the members of Ciel's home as they live their daily lives and solve cases as the Queen's Guard Dog and his feline companion.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Butler: Through The Eyes of a Cat**_

**Chapter 1**  
>...<p>

Hello, reader... Fine night, isn't it? May I ask, what brings you to read this, hmm? Perhaps you're just interested in hearing my story... well, it is quite interesting.

My name is Raven, and I'm a black, semi-longhaired cat. Strange? I suppose so... I am certainly not like most of my species.

I have my own secrets. Secrets I will not share now... but I most certainly am strange.

For one, I have the ability to speak, whereas most felines cannot. I also have a strange type of fur, which is allergy-resistant... which definitely helped me in starting this little 'adventure'.

Anyway... this story begins in the city of London, England. I lived as a city stray, seeking shelter in the alleys, and hunting mice to feed myself. I had to avoid many of the humans, who would throw food and objects at me... seems as though strays are not welcome, huh?

However, one night, I had the strangest luck. It was a dark, rainy night... the rain torrented around me like a waterfall, drenching my coat of fur and soaking me to the bone.

Cold and wet, I searched the city for any shelter, only to sadly find none. The streets began to flood, causing me to have to walk chest-deep through a river of street water.

It seemed to be one of the worst nights... however, as luck would have it, I encountered a man. He was quite tall, with a black tuxedo, and nicely styled black hair, with long bangs covering one eye... he had the deepest shade of crimson eyes, and a soft, kind, and gentle voice...

As I walked along the sidewalk, I suddenly felt soft hands scoop me up, and I felt warmth. This man had picked me up, and was holding me tightly to his chest, gently stroking my head and back.

"What is a little cat like you doing out here all alone, hm?" the man asked me. I knew it was a rhetorical question. No one actually expects an answer from a cat.

So I settled for giving a little purr, rubbing my head against the soft material of his tux. He gave a soft smile, holding me close, as he began to walk off, with me still in his arms.

After a while, we arrived at a large mansion. Nice, white gates outlined the perfect garden, and the mansion was large and beautiful.

The man carried me in through the door, gently setting me down on a soft, cushioned chair, giving my head another stroke.

"Wait here," the man said softly to me, before turning and walking away. I stayed in the chair as the man asked, curled up comfortably, though still soaking wet.

The man returned only a few moments later, with a soft towel in his hand. He reached down, gently scooping me up and wrapping me in the towel, rubbing it along my fur to dry it.

"There you go," the man cooed. "All dry. You're such a good kitty, aren't you?"

The man took one finger, and scratched me under my chin. Naturally, I lifted my head upwards, closing my eyes and giving a loud purr. I pressed my face against the man's gentle hand, enjoying the affection.

Though, it did not last for very long. Suddenly, a young boy entered the room. He was dressed nicely, with short, silver hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He wore an eyepatch covering one eye, for a reason I didn't know.

He gave me an annoyed look, before turning to the man.

"What is _that _doing in here, Sebastian?" the boy huffed, pointing at me. "You _know _I am allergic to cats. Put it back outside."

Sebastian, the man that had found me and so kindly had brought me here, suddenly straightened up and stared at the boy.

"Young master, it is storming outside," he stated. "This cat was soaking wet and cold. I would like to ask that you please allow her to stay, at least until the rain stops."

The boy gave an annoyed sigh, glaring at me. "Fine. It can stay, but just for tonight. When the rain stops, you put it back outside. Understood?"

Sebastian gave a nod, smiling down at me.

"Yes, my lord," he said, giving a light bow to the boy. He then reached down, stroking me once again between the ears.

The boy continued to stare at me distastefully, as if I was some piece of rotting food that was laying on his bed.

Sebastian suddenly narrowed his eyes, glancing first from me to the boy. He then suddenly scooped me up, shoving me in the boy's face.

The boy just blinked in surprise and annoyance, taking a step back.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?!" he exclaimed. "Get it away from me, I'm allergic!"

Sebastian just gave a small smirk, setting me down on the floor beside his feet.

"Young master, I have noticed that your allergies do not seem to be acting up," he stated with a sly grin on his face. "The cat is right beside you, and you have not sneezed even a single time. I believe this cat may be allergy-resistant."

The boy just blinked in confusion, then looked down at me. Deciding to experiment, getting down to his knees, eye level with me. He reached out one hand, beginning to pet me between the ears. He looked quite surprised...

"...You're right," the boy remarked, dumbfounded. "I'm not allergic to it."

Sebastian gave a smirk, picking me up and holding me against his chest.

"Then, young master... if I may ask, could I please keep her?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "The first cat that you are not allergic to. Since this cat does not affect your allergies, my lord, I would like to keep her."

The boy just gave a slightly annoyed sigh, glancing at me. At least this look held less hate than the first...

"...Alright, fine. You can keep the cat. But it's your responsibility, I'm not going to help take care of it," he responded, turning and starting to walk away. "And make sure it doesn't shit anywhere."

Sebastian gave another smirk, hugging me tightly against his chest. He then extended his arms, holding me out in front of his face.

"Hm... now what should I call you?" he questioned, staring at me. It was then that I decided to speak.

"My name is Raven," I mewed. "And yes, I can speak."

Sebastian stared at me in utter confusion for a moment, before smiling and setting me down in the chair.

"Remarkable, aren't you? Not only are you allergy-resistant, but you can speak as well..." he marveled, circling me. "Perfect cat."

I blinked, cocking my head to the side. "May I ask... who was that kid?" I questioned. Sebastian just smirked.

"Ah, him. That is Ciel Phantomhive, my master. I am his butler," he answered. "Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion, by the way."

I looked around me, impressed by the mansion's setup. It was very clean and neat, perfect looking.

"Does anyone else live here?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes," he responded. "We have three other servants, Mey-rin, Finnian, or Finny as we call him, and Bardroy, or Bard. And then we of course have our footman, Snake."

I gave a yawn, curling up comfortably in the chair and staring up at Sebastian. Sebastian randomly glanced around the room for a second, and then looked back to me.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the household?" he asked, smiling down at me. I gave a nod, curious. "Sure."

Sebastian scooped me up into his arms, carrying me across the room and entering another room, which appeared to be the kitchen. A young man with short, blond hair was asleep against the wall.

"Bard, wake up," Sebastian commanded, snapping his fingers in the other man's face. "Meet the new member of the household."

He said that last bit in a very happy and chirping tone. Apparently this guy _loved_ cats.

The sleeping guy, obviously called Bard, opened his eyes and stared blankly at me, before looking up at Sebastian.

"...You do realize that is a cat, right? Ciel won't let it stay. He's gonna throw a fit when he finds it," he stated. I gave a little feline smirk, leaping down from Sebastian's arms and staring up at the man.

"Ciel has already agreed that I may stay. My fur doesn't set off his allergies," I said plainly. Bard blinked in extreme confusion, and began banging his head on the wall.

"...That cat did not just talk," he said in a bewildered voice. "...I'm going crazy."

Sebastian just smirked at the man. "You are not insane," he stated. "The cat can speak."

Then, Bard screamed. Yep. A little talking kitty scared him, and he screamed.

At that moment, a blond boy and a weird redhead with really large ridiculous glasses and a maid's outfit barged into the room, confused.

"Bard, we heard you scream, are you okay? Ohmygod, you're not hurt, are you?!" the blond boy shouted rather loudly. "Are you okay?!"

Sebastian just slapped himself in the face, a gesture known as a 'facepalm'. "...he is fine, I assure you. He was just scared of our new household member... a little harmless kitty."

The two servants suddenly burst out into laughter. "...Scared of a little _kitty?_" the boy laughed, falling over and rolling around on the floor laughing.

"...Yes, Finny. He was scared of a little kitty," Sebastian replied plainly. Bard shot all of us an annoyed glare.

"It can _talk_!" he huffed, crossing his arms. "It surprised me."

"Oh, come now," I smirked. "I mean no harm. I'm just a cat, after all."

Finny and Mey-Rin just blanked, utterly confused. They obviously decided to just... not even bother questioning it, and turned to walk away from the weirdness.

"...A talking cat.." I heard Finny mumble. "A _talking cat.._"

I just gave a little cat grin, leaping up onto Sebastian's shoulders and draping myself across the back of his neck and over his shoulders. he smiled fondly and reached up one hand to pet my ears, and of course, I gave a purr at the touch.

"Come on, let's go introduce you to Snake," Sebastian stated, exiting the room with me still over his shoulders. We soon arrived in a new hallway, probably the Servant's Quarters, and Sebastian knocked on the door.

"...Come in. -says Oscar," said a voice inside the room. I tilted my head in a slight bit of confusion. 'Says Oscar'?

Sebastian opened the door and entered, grabbing me off of his shoulders and holding me with his arms outstretched, showing me off to Snake. I did not particularly enjoy being held that way...

Snake was a tall-ish, very skinny boy with white hair, and strangely carried snakes on his shoulders...

"Hello, Snake," Sebastian greeted the other male in the room. "Meet our newest household member."

Snake looked blankly at me, tilting his head a bit, as some snakes around his shoulders gave a hiss. Being a cat, I could understand the speaking of other animals.

"It is a cat," the green snake around the boy's neck hissed. "What is so important about it?"

The boy looked up at Sebastian, and said _the exact same thing._

"It is a cat. What is so important about it? -says Oscar," the boy said calmly. Sebastian's eyes flashed.

"It is our new household member and I thought I would introduce her to everyone," Sebastian stated. "And, she talks."

Strangely, Snake didn't seem surprised. Maybe because he could speak to snakes?

The snake gave a hiss, and Snake spoke the same words.

"Okay... -says Oscar," the boy said plainly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and put me back on his shoulders, finally, and exited the room.

"I am sorry about him," the butler apologized. "He is quite shy, so he never talks for himself. Only those snakes of his."

"Figured," I responded. That seemed pretty obvious.

Sebastian then carried me to another room, which seemed to be his, and laid me down on the bed.

"It is late," he stated, scratching me behind the ears. "You should get to sleep. I bet you're tired, after your night out in the rain and all of this."

He gave a light chuckle, removing his hand as he exited the room. I only just then realized how tired I actually was, and quickly fell asleep.

I could not wait for the days that would follow... living a life of luxury as a noble's cat. I sighed contentedly as everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Butler: Through the Eyes of a Cat**

_A/N: Yeah, just warning now. I know Seb seems a bit OOC in this story, but that's because he's around a cat. You all know how much Seb loves cats... just remember the scene with the mother cat and the kittens!_

**_Chapter 2  
>-<em>**

Three days had passed since I arrived at the Phantomhive manor. It was the perfect life, living in the comforts of a wealthy noble'man's home. Sebastian allowed me to sleep in his bed, and I was fed the same quality food as the humans were, and Ciel had even begun to warm up to me. It was definitely much better than living on the streets, I'll tell you that.

I was sleeping soundly on the soft bed of the kind man who had brought me home, curled up against the soft pillows. Suddenly, though, I could hear the door open, and in walked Sebastian. He walked up to me, stroking my head, and I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a soft mew.

"Time for breakfast," the man stated with a grin. He then gently picked me up, holding me against his chest and petting me as we headed to the dining room, where the servants ate. While Ciel typically ate his meals in his room, we ate together.

Sebastian then set me down on a set the he had gotten specifically for me. It was a high, cushioned chair, which was high enough so that I would be able to reach the table without standing on top of it.

The other servants were already seated, with Bard still looking at me like I had two heads. Sebastian then straightened, grabbing plates of food and serving it to each of us, and including a little saucer of cream for me.

On this day, we had a nice breakfast of waffles, with bits of fish and other assorted meats, including bacon, for me. We began eating as soon as it was served, and, me being a former street cat, my food was gone within five minutes. As a stray, you had to eat fast or risk getting your food snatched up by another cat.

Soon, everyone had finished, and I jumped down from my seat and walked over to Sebastian, who was just standing there. I never did see him eat, which I found to be strange, but I never bothered to think on it.

Sebastian reached down and picked me up, carrying me off to a couch and sitting down, setting me in his lap. He had a habit of playing with my paws, but I didn't mind much.

"You're such a cute little cat," Sebastian cooed, playing with my paws as he usually did.

"Sebastian, when will you realize that I have the same intellect as a human, and therefore really shouldn't be treated like a cat?" I huffed in a humored fashion. "It feels weird to be cooed at and snuggled."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes, continuing to poke and prod at my paws.

"While that is true, I cannot quite contain myself when it comes to cats. There is just something about the adorable little creatures that makes me go head over heels for them," he stated. "You're just too adorable to resist."

I gave a bored yawn, standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go try and make Ciel not hate me," I said with a light chuckle. "Maybe he'll become a cat lover one day."

I jumped off of the couch, making my way up to the room where Ciel constantly stayed. I poked my head in, and noticed Ciel leaned back in his chair, sleeping. _Awwww... the kid fell asleep. Now time to wake him up! _I thought, walking into the room and trotting right over to Ciel.

I then leaped up into his lap, and gently pawed at his face. His face twitched, and suddenly his eyes opened. He stared at me in light confusion, before actually registering what was going on.

"...Why are you in my lap?" the boy huffed, staring blankly at me. I just gave a little feline smirk, laying myself down and getting comfortable.

"Your lap is comfy," I stated with a flick of my ear. Ciel's eye twitched.

"..."

"Awww, speechless, are you?" I teased, flicking my tail. "Don't worry, I don't scratch."

Ciel just scowled at me, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and holding me up to his face, sitting up straight.

"Hasn't Sebastian told you that I don't like cats?" he huffed. "Especially when they wake me up."

"Which is precisely why I came in here," I stated with a smirk. "To show you that cats aren't all bad, so you won't hate me."

Ciel just glared at me in annoyance and set me down. "Go back to snuggling Sebastian. At least he likes you," he stated with a disdainful look at me. That's it. I would have to reduce myself to feline cuteness.

I gave an innocent little smile, once again jumping into Ciel's lap. I then proceeded to rub my cheek against his face and chest, purring. He turned red, eyes going wide with surprise.

I continued showing feline affection, rubbing myself against the boy and purring my head off, even adding in little mews here and there. Ciel finally gave a sigh and gave in, reaching hand down to pet me.

"I guess you are kinda cute..." he huffed. "But you'd better not make this a habit."

I gave a triumphant smirk, snuggling myself into Ciel's lap as he ran his hand along my soft fur. I eventually fell asleep in his lap.

I was later woken up by Sebastian entering Ciel's room, and I looked up to see Sebastian staring at me and Ciel in confusion.

"...Young master, I thought you didn't like her?" he said with a baffled expression. "You hate cats."

Ciel merely gave a light smirk, running his hand through my fur.

"That is true, Sebastian. However, while most cats are unpleasant, this one is alright," he stated plainly. "I quite enjoy her company."

Sebastian then gave a light boy and exited the room, leaving me and Ciel alone.

**Sigh. Yeah, I know, it's short and pretty uneventful. xD I have writer's block and I can't think of any ideas.. Anyway, if you liked it, please review! Reviewing lets me know what you think of it, and gives me actual motivation to write. ^^**

**You're also free to give plot ideas. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Crash!**_

I gave an annoyed sigh, flattening my ears as I heard a loud crashing noise. _They _were at it again...

I had quickly learned that life in this manor wasn't always perfect, and 'accidents' happened often. The Phantomhive servants had some pretty bad habits, leaving Sebastian to clean up after their mess.

Mey-Rin was extremely far-sighted, and had problems with her eyesight... so of course, she broke _everything._

Finny was extremely strong, so he 'accidentally' destroyed stuff all the time...

And Bard? He was obsessed with weapons and hadn't yet realized that _flamethrowers are not for cooking._

Snake and Sebastian were the only two who did their job correctly.

Though, two good things: Sebastian didn't fawn over me nearly as much as he did at first. I had just become a regular household member, not a little cuddly kitty to snuggle all the time, and Ciel had grown to like me, and no longer wanted to throw me across the room all the time, which we covered in the last chapter...

I fluffed out my fur, growling lightly.

"When will they ever learn not to ruin everything?" I huffed, tail flicking with aggravation. Sebastian, who had been sitting beside me, stood up with a growl and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving to investigate.

I sat and waited to hear Sebastian scolding them, and I then heard the high-pitched shriek of Mey-Rin. _What the...?_

I stood and leaped off of the couch, making my way towards the source of the noise, and when I saw it, I facepawed.

There were Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard, all up on top of a table and smashing things... with a bunch of little mice running around them.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I hissed, unsheathing my claws. "You three, get down from there and stop breaking stuff! Let me handle this."

I then sprang at the little creatures, easily dispatching them one by one until all of the little mice were in a nice little pile, dead. When I was finished, I sat down and calmly licked one paw, bringing it over my ear.

"_That_, my friends, is how you get rid of mice," I stated, while they just stared at me in awe.

"Thank you, miss Raven!" Finny exclaimed, coming down from the table and reaching down like he was about to hug me..

"Finny, _no!_" Bard and Mey-Rin suddenly exclaimed. Finny stopped in his tracks, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Heh... sorry! I forgot," he said with an embarrassed smile. "That woulda been bad if I had crushed you!"

"Damn right it would've," Bard huffed. "I swear, Finny, you're so careless at times!"

"Yeah... that's nice and such, but uh.. do you guys plan on cleaning up this mess anytime soon?" I said with a blank expression. "Sebastian is gonna be pissed if he has to clean up after your messes again."

All three of the servants then put a hand to their heads and saluted me.

"Yes ma'am!" Finny chirped.

"Will do, miss Raven, yes I will!" Mey-Rin saluted.

"Aye, miss Raven, we'll get right on it!" Bard stated, and the three servants then began getting to work. I gave a slightly annoyed sigh and made my way back to the living room, where Sebastian was sitting on the couch.

"Why weren't you in there?" I asked him as I jumped onto the couch beside him. Sebastian flashed a light smile and petted me on the head.

"You seemed to have everything under control. There was no need for me to intervene," he stated calmly. I just rolled my eyes and curled up, draping my tail over my nose and drifting off to sleep.

**Nyeh, sorry for the shortness! I'll try and include some actual PLOT soon, but at the moment I have writer's block, so I'm mainly just writing little filler chapters. Anyway, thanks to "Just a guest" for the mouse idea! I am still open for plot ideas, so if you have any, hit me with 'em~!**

**I also love reviews. They give me a reason to keep writing and inspire me to keep writing, so if you like the story, please drop a review. :3 if you review, you get a free cookie.**


End file.
